Inuyasha
Introduction Inuyasha, or better known as THe Crimson Ink, is a News Paper writter and a historical fiction author. During his off time he writes letters to well known pirates and high world governemtn officials. These letters point out errors in thier names, faults in their actions, and hypocracy in their words. His pin named The Crimson Ink has a combined bounty worth of 350, 000, 000 beli. This amount is made up of hits from pirates and bountys placed on him by angered world governemtn officals. Appearance Inuyasha is a young father with pale skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair. He wears a white shirt with a light blue tie, along with a pair of light blue pants. Personality Inuyasha can not stand stupidity. Stupidity really gets under his skin. It is even more effective if the person claims to have went to school. Another thing that gets under his skin is hypocrisy. Hypocrisy unlike stupidity drives him to write. Hypocrisy is the thing that he can not ignore no matter who saids it. Inuyasha can ignore a man being shot, or a dog being kicked. However he can not ignore somebody being a hypcrite. Inuyasha is willing to put his life in danger just to point out the Hypocrisy of a persons actions, or what the person has said. It was for this very reason his friend Noodle suggested that he start writting letters. He hoped the letters would allow him to vent out his rage without his friend getting himself killed. It should be noted that Inuyasha hates hypocrisy in the ranks of those who declare themselves to protect justice, aka the Marines, the most. He has sent countless letters to marines of every rank and status telling them of their hypocrisy. Some members of the marines he sends weekly updates on how horrible they are at doing their job and how they contradict what they speak. The marines however are not the only ones that he sends letters too. He also sends letters to pirates and not just the small fry either. On more than one ocasion he has sent letters to a Yonko telling them about something they did that bothered him, or requesting information about something. On one notorious case he sent a letter to Whitebeard telling him how his name was silly. He informed Whitebeard that he infact did not have a beard, but instead had a mustache. He then suggested that Whitebeard change his name to Whitemustache. As one would exspect this letter did not get a possitive response from Whitebeard, but Inuyasha pen name and his method of delivery protected him from the backlash of his actions. Abilities and Powers Inuyasha creates the greatest cheeseburgers know to man. His ability to cook beef to perfecton and place it onto two slices of bread is unrivaled. There is no man nor woman in the world that can create a better cheeseburger than Inuyasha. It is said the flavor alone is enough to bring a grown man to tears of joy. Dying old men last request have been to taste another one of his cheeseburgers. Inuyasha also has a great skill for writting letters. He spends most of his day drafting letters. He chooses the right words to say and picks up on hints and information inside messages. Inuyasha also spends a good amount of time recording information and keeping track of it inside hsi data book. There are more facts inside his data book then their are in some kingdoms royal libary. As for in a fight. Inuyasha can take a punch. That is about it. He can't dish it out. He can take a beating though. Devil Fruit =Kyuushin Kyuushin no Mi= Summary, Gives him the ability to control pigions Type, Paramecia Usage deliver letters and spying History Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Male Category:News Reporter Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Characters